


Come Here, Pet

by moiraskitten



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: D/s, F/F, Finger Sucking, Mistress/Pet, Needy Angela, Stoic Moira, bdsm relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moiraskitten/pseuds/moiraskitten
Summary: A moment between Moira and her kitten.





	Come Here, Pet

No words could effect her more than those. She watches Moira, sees her cross the room, sit down, legs spread and inviting… She opens a book… and looks thoroughly uninterested in Angela.  
Angela tries to ignore her presence, scrolling through her phone, checking any unread emails, but her eyes keep drifting back to Moira’s form. Taking in her long, lanky figure, confident and slim, glasses perched on the end of her nose as her eyes scan the pages of her book. She’s wearing the button down shirt that she knows Angela likes… It’s half open, chest peaking out enough, but her lovely pink nipples still hidden.  
Angela moves her head slightly to try to get a better look. Moira’s tight slacks sit high above her hipbones, accenting her beautiful, lithe waist. Angela’s mouth waters.  
The corner of Moira’s lips lifts slightly and she speaks, making Angela jump.

“Come here, pet.” She says, patting her left thigh, eyes not leaving her book. Angela swallows hard and drops to the ground on her knees, that’s how Moira likes her. She slowly slink towards her mistress, head down, looking up through her lashes. 

When she reaches her, she settles her chin on Moira’s knee and waits for her to tell her pet what she would like. All Angela wants to do is please her.

She finally looks down at her and Angela’s breath catches in her throat. No matter how many times they share this exact moment, she never stops feeling this way.

Moira reaches out and slides her hand through Angela’s hair, the simple touch is enough to make her eyes roll in pleasure. Her fingertips trace around the shell of Angela’s ear and down her jawline. Moira lifts her chin with two fingers and settles her thumb against those beautiful pouty, pink lips. She nudges her lips apart and places her thumb right against Angela’s tongue. She tastes quite salty, but Angela finds she doesn’t mind. 

Angela encompass Moira’s thumb with her tongue, making sure it’s messy, drool running down her chin a bit and dripping down onto her shirt. She sees Moira’s eyes follow its trail, She’s excited, the book in the other hand, forgotten.

“Very good, kitten.” Her praise is almost enough to make Angela orgasm on the spot. A sharp shiver runs up her spine. Moira takes her hand away and Angela pouts up at her, almost whimpering. Moira tsks at her pathetic expression. 

“I suppose you’ve earned a reward…” Angela says nothing, she wasn’t asked a question. Moira smirks down at Angela and lifts her leg, placing her foot against the center of the blonde’s chest and pushes her roughly backwards. She lays flat and waits for her owner’s next move.  
She gasps when Moira nudges her thighs wide and presses the heel of her socked foot right onto her aching center. Being at her feet like this, at her mercy, arouses Angela so much that she can’t hold back the moans that slide freely from her chest. Moira loves to hear her panting and broken. Angela wants to be good for her.

Angela opens her eyes and looks back up at Moira to see if she’s just as effected, but she’s not even looking Angela’s direction. She’s looking at that fucking book. While her foot grinds against the other woman’s clit.  
Angela gets louder, wriggles around, arches her back, pushes into Moira’s heel, trying to force her Mistress’s sharp gaze back onto her but Moira doesn’t budge. Angela opens her mouth to beg her when…  
Moira’s cell phone rings. And... It’s important enough that she needs to take the call. She stands up and glances down at Angela, sweaty and panting on the floor.  
“You can finish yourself.” She gives her pet one last unaffected glance and leaves the room.  
Angela immediately shoves her hand down her pants, chasing the orgasm that she so desperately wanted her owner to give her, cursing her cruel methods the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> blueballed ya


End file.
